


My PJO and HOO ideas dump

by Timetravel2hogwarts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timetravel2hogwarts/pseuds/Timetravel2hogwarts
Summary: Basically, a place where I dump all headcanons 'cuz I'm too lazy to make all my Ideas into storiesIncludes non-cannon pairings.I also take request of Gods and Goddesses reacting to stuff.If anyone wants to make fanfics out of this trash they are free to do so.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what to say.
> 
> if you want more feel free to check out my fanfics.

**What if Sally made the demigods of camp Half-Blood and camp Jupiter sweaters with the first letter of their names on it? What will the demigods do?**

**They** **spell out slangs of coarse! But how will the Gods react?**

**\--------------------**

**Zeus** : **E** **xtremely pissed**

 **Demeter** : **Extremely** **concerned**

 **Aphrodite :** Children show some class! Those clothes are so last century!

**Poseidon : Slightly miffed**

**Hades :** Those are all true in Zeusy's case.

 **Zeus :** SHUT UP HADES!

 **Hades** : No u

 **Zeus : surprised** **pikacchu** **face (NOBODY disrespects the king of the Gods)**

 **Hestia :** I don't know who these are for...

 **Mr D :** This is my punishment! (Is rethinking some of his life decisions)

 **Athena : (In a cold, harsh voice)** I am very disappointed in all of you

 **Aphrodite :** We Finally agree on something then Thena

 **Athena : (Glaring daggers at Aphrodite)** DON'T CALL ME THENA!

 **Aphrodite :** Okay Okay! Chill will you!

**Hermes and Apollo : Plans to teach the kids how to swear in different languages**

**Artemis : Plans to do the same thing with her hunters**

**Thalia : (smiles)** Guys come here! Artemis has decided to change our uniforms!

**Hera : Bombs the camp**

**Hecate : Uses magic to rebuild the camps**

**Hades : Brings back the campers (he feels bad for their deaths, also Nico was caught in the blast. So he had to to look like he was not favouring anyone and also to get majority of Olympus on his side)**

**Zeus :** you can't do that!

 **Hades :** In which Universe?!?!

 **Zeus :** THIS ONE!

 **Poseidon :** Brothers please calm dow-

 **Hades & Zeus : **SHUT UP POSY!!!

 **Poseidon : 😞😖😦😭🌊🌋😭** **🌊🌋**

**Hades & Zeus : Tries to comfort Poseidon (even after 1600000 years he still sometimes acts like a baby)**


	2. Camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:- Here's another headcannon for you to enjoy! 
> 
> Idea given by Jas (thanks!)
> 
> What if the Big three, their wives and their children go camping?
> 
> (Bianca and Jason are alive.)

**Inside the caravan (Yes, they actually purchased a caravan):**

**Zeus:** Okay, we're all here-

 **Hades: -** I think we're missing someone.

 **Zeus:** What?

 **Hades:** Well there's Persephone, Hera and Amphitrite.

**_(Cut scene to the three wives arguing over monopoly)_ **

**Hades:** Then there's our Greek children, Bianca, Nico, the tree and the hamster.

 **Zeus:-** Her name is _Thalia._

 **Hades:-** Whatever.

 **_(Cut scene to Bianca force feeding Nico[whose tied to a chair] burnt pizza because she doesn't want anyone to know_ ** **_she_ ** _**out of all the people in this world over-cooked the pizza.** _

_**Cut scene again to Thalia sleeping and Percy drawing on her face with a permanent marker.)** _

**Hades:** We have our _Roman_ children, Hazel and stapler boy-

 **Zeus:** Jason

Hades: Potato _potato._

 _**(Cut scene to Hazel and** _ _**Jason with their mouths wide open at their Greek siblings.)** _

**Hades:** Heck we even got Cerberus and Jackson's pets.

_**(Cut scene to the two dogs playing tag and ruining the caravan while small bob is sleeping.)** _

**Zeus:** Wait I thought the other dog and the cat belonged to your kids.

 **Hades:** What?

 **Zeus:** Yea.

 **Hades:** Wait what? No! Bianca once told me that Jackson told her that the cat and the dog belonged to him!

 **Zeus:** What! How? I overheard Athena tell Artemis, who first heard it from Hermes, who heard it from Apollo, who heard it from Eros, who heard it from Aphrodite, who heard it from some demigod named Drew or whatever, who overheard Dionysis who was telling Poseidon that Jackson made an off-hand comment on how his mother doesn't allow him to keep pets!

 **Hades:** You probably heard that a few years ago, maybe she had a change of heart...

 **Zeus:** The incident took place three days ago.

 **Hades:** Really? Could care less. Anyways, what were we talking about exactly?

 **Zeus:** I don't remember, must be irrelevant, we should get going, we've been waiting here for two hours now.

 **Hades:** Who are we waiting for exactly? I forgot.

 **Zeus:** Don't know and don't care anymore. Let's leave.

 **Hades:** Who's driving?

 **Zeus:** This is one of those self-driving caravans remember? Alexa, take us to Disneyland.

 **Alexa:** Driving to Disneyland, you should reach your destination in three days, the earliest.

**Two days later:**

**Zeus:** Feels like we're forgetting something.

 **Hades:** Don't worry, I remembered to bring mine, unfortunately, you forgot to bring yours.

 **Zeus:** What is it?

 **Hades:** A brain.

_**(Cut scene to Poseidon complaining to Dionysus, both in Camp Half-Blood)** _

**Poseidon:** And then they left me and the luggage!

 **Dionysus** : How sad, Alexa, play Despacito.

 **Alexa** : Playing Despacito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to:
> 
> Comment, if you liked the chapter or want to give me an idea like jas did.
> 
> Kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Bookmark if you want to keep coming back to these head cannons but too lazy to search the entire galaxy for them.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:- Hey! It's me again, before getting into this chapter, I would like to thank Jas for giving me this idea. If anyone would like to give me more prompts, feel free to write them down in the comment section below.
> 
> The prompt is:
> 
> Big Three bonding with their children!
> 
> This will take place after the previous prompt.
> 
> Enjoy!

_** At Disneyland:- ** _

** The Big three:- **

**Hades:** Okay, so now that we're all here, where should we go first?

**Zeus:** Actually, we're not all here.

**Hades:** Why am I getting this acute sense of de ja vu-

**Zeus:** The animals are sleeping in the caravan.

_**(Cut scene to the three pets making a mess and utterly destroying the** _ _**caravan's** _ _**interiors.)** _

**Zeus:** We are here, and the children are buying tickets.

_**(Cut scene to the demigods using the mist so they could** _ _**get free tickets.)** _

_**Zeus:**_ And our wives have gone back to Olympus because of some 'emergency'.

_**(Cut scene to the wives who are actually at broadway watching Hamilton)** _

**Hades:** Yeah that's everyone.

**Poseidon:** Hey guys! I'm here with the luggage! Missed me?

**Zeus:** What are you talking about? You were here the entire time!

**Poseidon (groaning):** Nevermind.

**Bianca:** Papa! We got the tickets!

**Hades:** Okay guys, let's split up and bond with our children, meet you at _It's a small world in two hours._

_ **Thalia, Jason and Zeus:-** _

**Zeus:** Okay, um. Where would you like to go first?

**Jason:** I wanna meet Cinderella.

**Thalia:** I wanna meet Mulan!

_**(Jason and Thalia start bickering on who to meet first.)** _

**Zeus:** Why do I have a feeling today is going to be a long day?

**_ Meanwhile, with Percy and Poseidon:- _ **

**Poseidon:** So, Percy, what would you like to do first?

**Percy:** How about splash mountain.

**Poseidon:** Sure.

** _Meanwhile, with Hazel, Bianca, Nico and Hades:-_ **

**Nico:** Okay we are totally going to the haunted mansion.

**Bianca:** No we're going to Mickeys Fun Wheel.

**Hazel:** I thought we were going to meet Mickey?

**Hades:** We're going to go to It's a small world.

**_All three children groan._ **

**Hades:** Kids, cheer up, we'll go to where ever you guys wanna go next.

_**One hour later:-** _

**Thalia:** Okay, we were supposed to meet the others here right now. Where the F*UCK are they?

**Zeus:** language!

**Thalia:** whatever

_(_ **_Poseidon, Hades and their children reappear)_ **

**Thalia:** Finally

**Jason:** you guys took forever

**Percy:** What do we do now?

**Hades:** How about we go on 'it's a small world'

**Bianca, Nico and Hazel:** No!

**Hades:** Why?

**Bianca:** because in the past hour we went there for at least three times!

**Hades:** Let's make it a fourth time then!

**Literally everyone:** No!

**Hades ( about to say something embarrassing Zeus and Poseidon did when they were young):** Well...

**Zeus and Poseidon:** On second thought. We've never been on 'It's a small world'.

**The children: *groans***

_**(While getting seated into the cars)** _

**Zeus:** Okay, there is an odd number of us here. Someone will have to sit alone. Any volunteers?

_**(Silence)** _

**Zeus:** Fine, I'll sit alone. More leg space for me then.

**Poseidon (whispers into Zeus' ear):** That was brave of you Zeus.

**Zeus:** Why?

**Poseidon:** Well... You didn't hear it from me but some person saw a creepypasta video about some family entering this ride and they never came out.

**Zeus:** WTF...

**Poseidon:** A security guard looked into the families memory maker. Guess what? There were close to 700 pictures in that album. And new pictures were still being added.

**Zeus:** That means that they were still alive of coarse.

**Poseidon:** The first twenty pictures were normal. They were with Mickey, Minnie, at other rides and we're shown with different characters. There was even a photo of the family with other people on 'It's a small world'.

**Zeus:** I demand you to stop talking. I am you're KING!

**Poseidon:** Quiet, let me finish. Anyhow, the next few hundreds of photos contained the family on 'it's a small world'.

**Zeus:** Stop talking.

**Poseidon:** the first few pictures showed that they were confused. The next fifty showed them agitated and desperate. The next hundred showed that there were dolls creeping out of the places they were supposed to be sitting in. The next one showed the father dead.

**Zeus:** Will you just.

**Poseidon:** by the 748th one of the sons we're dead and the mother and the other son were seated. Almost lifeless. And the best part of the story? There were more pictures being added to the album. At a dizzying speed might I ad-

**Hades:** Hurry up you two already! Or are you coward's not going to come?

**Poseidon (grinding like a maniac and stare-ing down Zeus even thought Zeus was like three inches taller than him):** Coming!

**Hades:** What about you Zeus?

**Zeus (sweating):** What about me?

**Hades:** Are you coming or not?

**Zeus (to Poseidon):** This is payback for leaving you behind isn't it?

**Poseidon:** Dont worry yourself, dear brother, Hades will have his. Shortly afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking four months to write this. Life got in the way. But thanks to quarantine... Life's not there anymore so I could write!
> 
> Comment on what you think Poseidon will do next or any other prompts you would like.
> 
> Kudos if you liked this chapter and bookmark if you wanna come back and don't want to search the entire galaxy if you forgot this first name.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos is to me as oxygen is to you.
> 
> bookmark if you want come back but too lazy to search the entire web to find this.


End file.
